


Day 26: Cyclonus & Tailgate

by GemmaRose



Series: Lost Light Fest 2018 [26]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: (after a fashion), Expecting Parents, M/M, Mech Preg, Parent-Child Relationship, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: If someone had asked Cyclonus to predict his future even just a meta-cycle ago, 'imminent caretaker of three sparklings' wouldn't've even crossed his mind. Funny how things can change so fast.





	Day 26: Cyclonus & Tailgate

Cyclonus sat still and calm, keeping a watchful optic on First Aid as the doctor transferred data from the spark scanner to the medbay’s computer. Next to him, Tailgate fidgeted, fingers winding in and out of each other and legs swinging. Personally, Cyclonus wasn’t sure what his conjunx was so worried about. Either the tests came back positive or they came back negative, and with Whirl already confirmed to be sparked he didn’t think it mattered too horribly much either way. They were going to have a sparkling regardless of the outcome of this checkup.

But still, Tailgate was nervous, and nobody else was around... Cyclonus looked down and gently took one of Tailgate’s hands by the wrist, lifting it until he could settle his conjunx’s blunt white fingers between his own sharp purple claws. Tailgate stilled, then his field flooded with _joy comfort **love**_ and Cyclonus had to look away. A meta-cycle was nowhere near enough time to become accustomed to his sparkmate’s easy, earnest affection. Part of him doubted that _eternity_ would be long enough.

“Well, _that’s_ new.” First Aid remarked, and Cyclonus’s focus snapped to the doctor.

“What?” he demanded.

“You’re sparked.” First Aid said, pulling up a third scan on the screen and layering all three over each other for comparison. “And unless yours and Tailgate’s sparks develop the newspark at different rates, all three of you were sparked _the same day_.”

Ah. Cyclonus felt his face plates warm as hot energon pooled under them. That certainly did narrow down the dates when Whirl could’ve been sparked.

“Oh, wow!” Tailgate bounced in place at his side, fingers squeezing Cyclonus’s. “All of us? Really? How do you think that happened?”

“Perhaps it has something to do with Whirl and I both being flight frames.” he suggested after a few nano-kliks. Truthfully he thought the answer was more along the lines of what Whirl would say when he found out, but that sort of talk wasn’t appropriate for a medbay.

“Well, you should keep that theory in mind for when Brainstorm gets wind of this.” First Aid chuckled and picked up a datapad before walking back to them. “Congratulations, by the way.” he said as he got back to the mediberth they were sitting on the edge of, and Cyclonus couldn’t tell whether or not the medic was smiling behind his mask. “I’m sure you remember my advice from Whirl’s appointment, but here’s another copy just in case.” he handed Cyclonus the datapad. Cyclonus nodded solemnly as he accepted it, tucking it in his subspace. Limit engex intake, exercise caution in sparring and combat, and most importantly no spark merging. Whirl had complained about all three, but personally he was going to miss that last one most.

“I’ll expect both of you back in for a checkup next deca-cycle.” First Aid continued, his tone upbeat without leaving room for argument. “Let me know if the time I send you conflicts with a shift.”

Cyclonus scanned the ping that popped up as First Aid added another medbay visit to his schedule, and nodded once. “Barring unforeseen events, that should be an acceptable time.”

“Oh, hmm.” Tailgate’s shoulders slumped slightly, visor dimming in his version of a frown. “Will it be quick? Mini-night starts just after.”

“Did you forget the part about limiting your engex intake and avoiding needless combat?” First Aid sounded like he wanted to throw his hands in the air.

“Swerve can make drinks without any engex.” Tailgate muttered petulantly.

“I’m sure your friends will understand your lateness.” Cyclonus assured Tailgate, resting a hand across the small of his conjunx’s back. “Especially as it is relating to this.” he moved his hand around to rest over Tailgate’s spark, and the newspark orbiting it.

“You’re right.” Tailgate sighed. “But _will_ it be quick?”

“Ask me again and it won’t be.”

Cyclonus had to bite back a small laugh at the way Tailgate squeaked and straightened up. “Is that all?” he asked, and First Aid nodded.

“Your sparks haven’t developed any more abnormalities, aside from the newsparks, and you’re both in good health.” his shoulders relaxed some, the light behind his visor seeming to squint. “And really, congratulations both of you.”

“Thank you.” Cyclonus inclined his helm respectfully and stood, offering Tailgate a hand once he’d descended from the berth via the stairs at one end. Tailgate took it happily, and Cyclonus matched his conjunx’s pace as they walked back through the halls towards their habsuite. Tailgate chattered happily about sparkling names and what their frametypes might be, and Cyclonus drafted a quick comm to Whirl to tell him the news.

Cyclonus relaxed slightly when the habsuite door shut behind them, and Tailgate bounded over to the berth to clamber up on it, putting himself at a height to kiss. Cyclonus allowed himself a fond smile, and crossed the room to press a gentle kiss to his conjunx’s facemask.

“We’re gonna be caretakers.” Tailgate murmured, a small shock leaping from the edge of his mask to Cyclonus’s lips, the closest either of his conjunxes could get to returning a kiss. “Cy, we’re gonna have _sparklings_.”

“That we will.” he nodded shallowly, plating rippling as Tailgate’s fingers ran over the edge of his jaw with utmost care.

“I’m so excited.” Tailgate’s voice was soft, but both it and his field were full of more emotion than Cyclonus thought his systems were capable of handling firsthand.

“And I, as w-”

“Triplets?!” a familiar voice squealed as the door to their hab flew open, admitting the little femme Cyclonus had been teaching Primal Vernacular for, well, most of her functioning.

“Junior, what have I said about knocking?” he sighed, turning to face the sparkling who’d become almost as much his and Tailgate’s as she was Brainstorm’s and her actual caretaker’s.

“Do it always but _is it true?!_ ” she squealed, bouncing in place with her hands curled up in front of her chin.

“Yep!” Tailgate chirped, and Junior whooped as she jumped up, punching the air excitedly.

“I’mma be a _triple_ big sister!” she laughed, and Cyclonus stepped forward to pick her up. She was even easier to carry than Tailgate, being of a height with his conjunx but not half as heavy due to her aerial nature.

“Yes, you will.” he told her, and leaned in to tap his forehelm to hers. “And you will be expected to set a good example for them, understood?”

“Mmhmm!” Junior beamed, and even though it wasn’t yet developed enough to have its own distinct field Cyclonus swore he felt the newspark in his chest pulse with joy.


End file.
